


Chilly Scenes of Winter

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Children, F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 03:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: It made her feel warm on the inside and almost forget it was barely seven o'clock on a Saturday.





	Chilly Scenes of Winter

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

“Your feet are a little cold.”

“I'm sorry honey. Your body is quite warm.”

“Mmm. Why are we always up at the ass crack of dawn?”

“Just lucky I guess.”

Tish smirked. She moved closer to Sam as they spoon under the mounds of blankets. He burrowed his feet in an attempt to warm them. It was the first time he had held his wife in days and he was glad to have her home. Tish had a photography job for Sports Illustrated. They were doing their annual Division II College issue. At a small University in Pennsylvania called Bloomsburg, the girls’ field hockey team had gone undefeated for three straight seasons. They also had three national championships. Tish took baby Melinda with her on the three-day trip, leaving Sam home alone.

He had been busy working in the White House but hated coming home to an empty house every night. Peaches and Herb were there to keep him company but it was not the same. Josh came over for sports and beer, invigorated with his newly returned glory in the eyes of the President. He eventually left though, and Sam was again alone. He got his wife by phone, told her how much he loved and missed her.

Tish missed him too and promised she would kiss their daughter goodnight for him. Melinda was their daughter now. The adoption was final. On the last Saturday of January, they christened her at Uncle Ryan’s church in Baltimore. Lynda and Toby stood in as godparents…Melinda did not even cry when water was poured over her head. Later that evening, Sam and Tish felt the twins move. The Seaborns were ecstatic.

“I am so glad you're home.” Sam whispered, kissing his wife’s ear.

“We had a good time. The girls gave Lin a great BU field hockey sweatshirt. I took some pictures of her in it at the inn. She is just adorable.”

“Her mommy is adorable.”

Tish smiled as Sam stroked down her arm. It made her feel warm on the inside and almost forget that it was barely seven o’clock on a Saturday. She knew even if her husband’s desire were to stay home with his family, he would still go the White House. He would probably get out of bed at nine, leave by ten, and come back around three. Tish already knew how she would be spending her day.

Some time would be spent with her mother putting the finishing touches on Melinda’s first birthday party next weekend. Then she was going over wedding stuff with Susan. She was sure Kimmy would want to talk about her own wedding. Yes, her baby sister was engaged. The week before Christmas, the McTiernans and the Fleischers got together for their first holiday dinner. Jamie proposed marriage on that night and Kimmy was on Cloud Nine. She was still on cloud nine and Tish was so excited for her sister. Ted McTiernan was the world’s happiest father. His smile grew even more when Bash called on Christmas morning and told him that Devon had accepted his marriage proposal.

“What are you doing, Mr. Seaborn?”

Sam’s hand made its way under the side of Tish’s satin nightgown. His hand cupped her breast, smiling when he felt the nipple harden.

“Some people call it copping a feel but I am not sure if married people would.”

“I call it that.”

Her back arched and they both moaned. Sam’s hand on her breast became more insistent as Tish’s buttocks rubbed on his morning erection. With his other hand, he pulled the gown above her waist. She was not wearing any panties…less work for him. He moved across her expanding abdomen, stroking it gently before moving down. Ooh, she had shaved down there. It wasn’t completely bald, she knew Sam didn't like that look, but it almost was.

“Oh Sam.”

“Does that feel good?”

“It’s really sad; you haven’t even done anything yet.”

Sam laughed. Tish turned over on the mattress and they shared a passionate kiss. Sam ran his fingers through her hair. He loved the way her pregnant belly pressed against his washboard abs.

“I love you so much Sam.”

“I love you too. You feel so good honeybug.”

They heard the cry from the nursery and Tish smiled. Melinda was awake; Tish pulled herself away from her husband. Fixing her nightgown, she kissed Sam’s nose and waddled down the hall to the nursery. He was thinking of getting up too…the dogs needed to be walked. His cell phone vibrating on the nightstand interrupted his thoughts.

“Hello.”

“Are you coming in today?”

“Josh, you really have no sense of time.”

“Did I wake you?” the Deputy White House Chief of Staff asked.

“No, but that’s not exactly the point. I will be in but I need to seduce my wife, kiss my daughter, and walk the dogs.”

“Gotcha. Well, come to my office first. We’ve gotta talk about Miller and McGovern.”

“I’ll see you in a few hours.”

Sam flipped his phone closed as Tish came into the bedroom. Cradling Melinda, her body blossoming with their twins, Sam thought it was an amazing sight.

“Come back to bed.” He said, sitting up against the pillows.

“You wish. Lin is hungry and I am too. I will put on coffee. You gonna walk the dogs?”

Herbie heard that and she jumped up on the bed. Sam petted her head. He got out of bed, taking Melinda from Tish’s arms as she put on her bathrobe. He gave her a good morning Eskimo kiss. She smiled but she was sleepy.

“Alright, real life waits. I’ll be down in a few.”

Tish rustled his hair and they went their separate ways. He went to the bathroom; washed his face and brushed his teeth. Then he threw on a sweat suit. The dogs followed him downstairs and Sam clicked on their leashes.

“I’ll be back honey.”

“OK.”

It was a cold early February morning. The sky was gray and cloudy, hard snow still on the ground from significant snowfall just a week before. There was a slicing wind and Sam zipped his New England Patriots jacket up as high as he could. The dogs weren’t fond of the weather either so they handled their business quickly. In 15 minutes, he was heading back to the house. He found his wife in the kitchen with Melinda. She sat in her high chair, happily drinking a bottle of milk.

“It is freezing out there.” He said, rubbing his hands together. Peaches and Herb went straight to their food bowls, which Tish had just filled.

“Get some coffee in you. Do you want breakfast?”

“Sounds good, and you need to eat Tishy.”

“Yes Samuel that is why I am making breakfast.”

“I should make breakfast.” He dropped four spoonfuls of sugar into his coffee. Tish always made it strong.

“Daddy!”

“That’s right, Daddy can make breakfast. You sit and I will cook.”

“Are you sure Sparky?”

“Of course I'm sure. You make Lin’s oatmeal; I have everything else under control.”

She kissed him softly, putting oatmeal in the microwave. She sat at the table, pulled the high chair over and fed Lin. For a while, Tish let the baby feed herself but Lin thought her hands would be more sufficient than the spoon so she went back to feeding her.

“Mmm mmm.”

“Is it good sweetie pie? Here, one more spoonful. Open up.”

Melinda thought about it for a moment, rejected it, and then changed her mind.

“There you go. All done.”

Sam served his wife bacon and eggs and they ate quietly.

“I'm probably going to just head into the White House now. That way I cam get home faster.”

“Alright but I'm going to be busy all day. We’ll meet up for dinner?”

“Alright. Hey, how about I bring us some Clyde’s burgers?”

“I love it; get extra bacon on mine. OK, somebody needs a bath.”

“I have to shower too. Wait a minute.”

“What?”

Sam stood up from the chair, pulling his wife up and into his arms. Tish exhaled as she slid her arms around Sam’s neck. For a few minutes, they just held each other. No words, just the sounds of their breathing and the feel of their bodies close together. It had been three days since his arms had been around her…Sam hardly wanted to let go. He loved the way she sighed, stroking the back of his head.

“I love you and I just wanted to take a few minutes, hold you close and shut out the world.”

“That’s a good plan Sparky. We should do it everyday. How about I have my parents look after Lin on Friday night?”

“OK.” He kissed her. “Do you think maybe we could slide upstairs for just a minute?”

“Your daughter has oatmeal in her hair.”

“There is that. One more kiss honey.”

Tish obliged, hardly wanting to stop. Then she moved away from him, scooped Melinda into her arms, and got on with the morning.

***


End file.
